En ymmärrä
by Ceraviel
Summary: Short one-shot from the time Sweden first met Finland. I'll warn you, it's a englishsswedihsfinnish-mess inside and includes lots of translations.


**A/N: Umm... Hey! I'd like to mention a few things... Firstly, I'm Finnish, so I'm pretty sure my spelling is incorrect at some points in English-parts and Swedish-parts. Secondly, this is my first fic in English - and my first SuFin-fic so I would love to have some reviews. Thirdly (don't worry, this is the last one!) there's nothing historical in this fic, just the first time they met. The languages have changed multiply times after the events of this fic, but this was much more easier. So, enjoy! (Hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can connect to Hetalia. I'm just having fun.**

Sverige stood quietly as he watched the peaceful view in front of him. There were snow everywhere he looked, so pure, so untouched that for a moment he was sure that he was in a wonderland, not in a area he was about to occupy. Some bird flew over the bare trees breaking the silence for a minute before it was gone yet again.

Sverige really thought that he was there alone. But he wasn't.

A young man (he almost looked like a boy) peeked carefully behind the tree. He eyed the tall blond not so far away from him. This man was new around here, he was sure about it.

The purple eyed man sneaked carefully behind the other one who seemed not to pay much attention to his surroundings. This shorter man suddenly realized how much bigger the other was compared to him. Oh well. He had defeated a few even bigger mans. Although they didn't really know how to use a sword. But it was still a victory!

You can imagine the look on Sverige's face when a sword appeared out of nowhere and he was pushed to the snowy ground. He tried to reach for his own sword but the unknown sword was only few millimetres away from his face so he thought it would be the best just to lie on the snow.

After a while Sverige carefully he lifted his head just enough to see the small blond man who had just attacked him. His blue eyes met the purple ones. Then the blond spoke.

"Kuka olet ja miksi olet täällä? Täällä ei ole mitään mitä sinä kaipaisit, joten häivy hyvän sään aikana", blond said.

For a moment Sverige just stared at the other.

"Jag förstå ingeting av vad du just sa", Sverige muttered. The sword came a little bit closer to his face.

"Älä yritä mitään outouksia! Puhu niin että minäkin ymmärrän", the strange blond responded narrowing his eyes.

"Ta det lugnt! Jag menar ingen dålig!" Sverige said raising his voice just a bit.

The other man thought for a moment before removing his sword away from Sverige's face.

"En tiedä miksi", the man muttered under his breath, as he was talking to only himself, "mutta minusta tuntuu että voin luottaa sinuun ulkomuodostasi huolimatta."

Slowly Sverige started to get up. The purple eyed man looked tense and was watching all of his movements closly, estimating.

"På riktigt, jag vill bara titta runt", Sverige sighed. Then he looked once again to the shorter man in front of him.

"Har du ett namn?" he heard himself ask. The other man looked confused. He lifted his sword nervously a bit higher like he was trying to protect himself. Sverige realized that the man had really no idea what he was talking about. Well, he wasn't fond of talking much anyways.

"Jag", Sverige said pointing himself, "Sverige." He then moved his finger towards the strange man. "Du?"

For a moment the stranger seemed to understand. Slowly but surely he lifted his hand to give a little wave.

"Suomi", he said clearly, smiling for the first time to the taller man. Sverige felt something strange at the bottom of his stomach, probably because he had not eaten in a long time. But the name of the other man was very hard to pronounce for him. He would just think a other name for him at some point. But right now, he needed a guide. And besides, he wanted to get to known with this Suomi-guy.

Once again Sverige pointed himself.

"Jag", he started, then lifted his hand above his eyes and looked around like searching something, "behöver hitta", Sverige continued and quickly drew a crown to the snow, "kungen", he finished.

Suomi stared at the crown for a while before making a noise of understanding. He pointed to the crown on the snow.

"Minä", he said, "olen hallitsija", he said pointing himself. He thought for a minute, then took Sverige's hand and started to drag him along with himself.

"Minä näytän", was the only thing Suomi said.

Very confused Sverige just followed the other man as they wondered through the snowy forest. Finally they came to a solid rock. Suomi started to climb up and waved the other one to follow him. They climbed higher and higher, until they reached the very top of it. Suomi took once again Sverige's hand and led him to the edge of the cliff.

Sverige looked at the scenery in front of him. As far as he could look he saw trees covered in snow, frozen lakes and rivers sparkling slightly in the winter sun. Then he glanced at the proud-looking younger man next to him.

Suomi smiled widely as he spread his arms to show the view.

"Kaikki tuo", the man whispered, "kuuluu minulle. On osa minua" he said then pointing himself.

It didn't take long to Sverige to realize what Suomi meant. The man was just like himself. Not a man, but a country. He didn't know how or why, but for a while, he had actually had a feeling that Suomi wasn't a normal human. This was just a confirmation for his thoughts. Now he had to tell it to the smaller one.

"Ya know, I'm a coutr' too", Sverige suddenly mumbled.

Suomi turned quickly towards Sverige. His eyes were wider and he looked very confused.

"Minä ymmärsin tuon! No, en kokonaan mutta silti! Mikset sinä aiemmin puhunut noin? Olisi ollut niin paljon helpompi ymmärtää kaikkea, kaikki se mitä aiemmin sanoit kuulosti aivan hölynpölyltä", Suomi started to speak much faster than before. But Sverige still couldn't understand a word the other one said.

"I can't sp'k like th's much. I'll just teach ya Swedish."

"Aa... Siis, opetat minua? Luulen ymmärtäneeni sen verran", Suomi said nodding. With that, Sverige changed cladly back to his native language.

"Vi ska börja med grundläggande", Sverige said and pointed himself once again.

"Jag är Sverige", he said and turned his finger to point towards Suomi. "Du är Suomi", he said pronouncing the last word a bit weirdly. He scowled a bit – he would think a good substitute for that name later. Suomi blinked for a while, repeated the words few times mutely.

"Jag öh... Är Suomi", he said out loud voice shaking a little. "Du är Sverige."

Sverige couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of his new student. He was doing just fine already! But was this really pride he felt when he first heard the other country say his name?

Yeah, that must be it.

But he had already other things in his mind. He had a perfect name for the other country. Just as fine as the other one was.

"Jag ska kalla dig Finland. Det passar dig bra", Sverige said looking right to those violet eyes.

"Ai mitä?" Suomi – or Finland – wondered.

"Nev'rmind..."

**A/N: Aaand, that's it! I know, it's a mess, but one the points in this was that they couldn't understand each other well. But here all the translations! Be free to correct me if tey are wrong, especially my Swedish is awfull. Oh, I'll put the translations in the order they were seen in this fic...**

**Sverige - Sweden in Swedish**

**Kuka olet ja miksi olet täällä? Täällä ei ole mitään mitä sinä kaipaist joten häivy hyvän sään aikana! - Who are you and why are you here? There's nothing you would need so leave while you can! in Finnish**

**Jag förstå ingeting av vad du just sa - I didn't understand anything you just said in Swedish**

**Älä yritä mitään outouksia! Puhu niin että minäkin ymmärrän - Don't try anything funny! Speak in the way I can also understand in Finnish**

**Ta det lugnt! Jag menar ingen dålig! - Relax! I mean no harm! in Swedish**

**En tiedä miksi mutta minusta tuntuu että voin luottaa sinuun ulkomuodostasi huolimatta. - I don't know why but I have a feeling that I can trust you despite your appearance in Finnish**

**På riktigt, jag vill bara titta runt - Seriosly, I just want to look around in Swedish**

**Har du ett namn? - Do you have a name? in Swedish**

**Jag - Me Du - You both in Swedish**

**Suomi - Finland in Finnish**

**Behöver hitta - Must find in Swedish**

**En kung - The king in Swedish**

**Minä - Me in Finnish**

**Olen hallitsija - I'm the king/ruler in Finnish**

**Minä näytän - I'll show you in Finnish**

**Kaikki tuo kuuluu minulle. On osa minua - All of that belongs to me. Is part of me in Finnish**

**Minä ymmärsin tuon! No, en kokonaan mutta silti! Mikset sinä aiemmin puhunut noin? Olisi ollut niin paljon helpompi ymmärtää kaikkea, kaikki se mitä aiemmin sanoit kuulosti aivan hölynpölyltä - I understood that! Well, not all of it, but still! Why didn't you speak like that earlier? It would have been so much easier to understand everything, all you said before sounded like nonsense to me in Finnish**

**Aa... Siis, opetat minua? Luulen ymmärtäneeni sen verran - Oh... So you're gonna teach me? I think I understood that much in Finnish**

**Vi ska börja med grundläggande - We can start with the basics in Swedish**

**Jag är... - I am Du är... - You are both in Swedish**

**Öh... - Um... in Finnish (the thinking noise, you know...)**

**Jag ska kalla dig Finland. Det passar dig bra - I'm going to call you Finland. It fits on you well in Swedish**

**Ai mitä? - Umm... What? in Finnish**


End file.
